Adventures of M: Heroes of M
by pannadela
Summary: An unexpected meeting in M.


Jake woke up first. He was little confused after this, what happened. He remembered only that someone shouted from balcony "Joshua". It was name of his father. After he fully roused, he noticed, that he is in a very big bedroom. A bed, where Jake woke up, was very big and decorated with little, pink crystals. Above the bed hung big, white sword. There were a desk with big book and many chests and trophies too. Jake walked trougth room, looking on these things. In one moment he noticed a big painting.

A painting presented his father Joshua.

He standed on a podium with white sword, that was above the bed, with some trophies. And on his head was his signature tuxedo.

-Finn, look! - Jake shouted very loud.

But he only heard only very long murmur, that came from behind a painting. He carefully shifted it, and he found a secret room.

In room slept Finn.

-Hey, Finn! - Jake began to wake up him. - Wake up!

Finn woke up. He was confused too. But he noticed one thing. A stick, that was his denture since he met Pannadela, disappeared. In its place was real bandage.

-Wh-what happened? - Finn asked Jake.

-I don't know. - Jake responded.

In this moment they heard a knocking to door. Jake carefully opened it. It was Pann.

-Pann! - Finn greeted Pann. - It's nice to see you! Come.

-Don't you know, what happened? - Jake asked her.

-I don't know... - Pann responded. - I woke up with big headache in a room filled with toys. After I roused I looked around it and I left it in finding of you. So, what we will do now?

-I think, that staying in this room is bad idea. - Finn said. - Who knows, maybe King Ogast is really evil and he spared us to be more tortured. These rooms are only lid before real truth.

-Maybe you don't see this, but on this painting is our father! - Jake said to Finn. - Maybe it's a good sign?

-I really hate it, when you deny me! - Finn said to Jake with big anger. - You're my dog, and you must to obey me!

-So, I'm not brother? Cancel this, what you said!

-My dog, my dog!

-So, if you want this... Don't be coward, fight with me!

Jake grabbed a white sword, that made Finn unprotected. He began to run trougth room to escape from Jake. Pann tried to stop them, but he looked very tired by chasing them.

After a long run Finn was stuck on a bed.

-And what? You are now in stuck!

He stretched his torso and he leaned over him. He waved sword.

But he didn't hit Finn.

He hit in a decorations of bed, that appeared to be crystals. Crystals felt on floor.

It turned attention of Finn, Jake and Pann. After it, from floor went a big pedestal with place to set these crystals.

-Look. - Pann called Finn and Jake, that still were on the bed.

They three came to pedestal. They looked at it.

-What do you think? - Pann asked Finn and Jake. - How this thing is working?

-I think - Finn began to talk. - That we must to put these cristals in pedestal.

And he grabbed these cristals and he put cristal with number "1" in hole, that was in pedestal. It fitted perfecty.

After it, from pedestal's corners appeared four buttons named "Record", "Delete", "Pause" and "Stop". on the pedestal's column appeared one big button "Play".

-Soo... This is big DVD? - Finn asked Pann.

-I'm not sure. I saw it twice: in Minerva's bedroom and in Axela's room in Main Base. Both Master Minerva and Axela used it to record something. But I not sure, why. - Pann responded.

-Let's press this big "Play" button! - Jake said and he pressed it.

They were absorbed by big portal. But it was only illusion.

When they left the portal, they landed in a weird land. It looked like made from cotton candy, even sky looked like in sunset. But it wasn't cotton candy. It was cloud.

-What do you think? - Pann asked Finn and Jake. - Where we landed?

They walked trougth this a while, until they didn't saw... Billy and Joshua turned away.

Finn and Jake were shocked. They immiediately ran to them, saying their names. Pann ran some slower to save her energy, that could be used in more important things like running to Finn and Jake's dad and big giant.

Billy and Joshua turned to them. They standed in one place.

-Dad! - Finn and Jake said very joyous voice.

-We missed you. - Finn and Jake hugged to dad.

-Oh please! - Joshua said with his characteristic accent. - Let... me go.

They left dad and they began to shout out from his joy.

-My children, please, don't outshout! - Joshua said to his children. - At first we must to sit in comfort place.

Finn, Jake, Joshua and Billy sat at the table, that appeared near them. Immediately appeared tea and biscuits.

-Come, young girl! - Joshua turned to Pannadela. - You can't be alone.

Pann sat beside them. She got tea and biscuits too.

-So, - Joshua began to talk. - you arrived by some miracle in M.

-Can I ask Billy for something? - Finn asked his dad.

-No. - Joshua responded. - Billy lost his speech by one little accident, that he don't likes to remind for himself... By the way, how you arrived in M?

-In shortcut: all Ooo princesses, Goliad and Stormo are kidnapped by a weirg guy named Henry, Pep-But sent us to M, we met Pann, or this girl sitting at right side, that wants to release her friends, that are in Henry's enslavement too. We connected our powers to release princesses, beasts and her friends. - Jake told.

-Good. So I know two things: how you arrived in M, and what you did here. But... Finn. I see, that your arm disappeared. How?

-It's story longer than not shortcuted history of our stay in M. - Finn responded. - But, how did YOU appeared in M, dad?

-Yes! I want to hear this story too. - Jake supported Finn's opinion first time since they arrived in M.

-It's a very long story, but if you want to hear, we must change enviroment.

Enviroment changed from cloudy land to very big, busy, medieval city.

-We are now in Ake - capital of Oak Island. - Joshua began to talk. - Many years ago, on Oak Island was lab, that was destroyed by big explosion, that made animals to be like a Emians: with self-consciousness, with Emian powers and look of Emians. But they suddenly disappeared. After it, people settled Oak Island and they created a city named Ake. And, we are here. In my lovely Ake.

After short moment of silent Joshua said:

-Now you'll be only spectators of this story. At first I will tell you Billy's story: he came here accidentaly many years ago. In this time was big plague of Ursas. Ursas are big bears, that can sweep whole cities on move of its paw. Billy defeated almost all of them. But one of them survived. When Billy left M, he said to Emians, that he will send a next hero, that will help them. And I was this hero.

And now, watch whole story.

Joshua and Billy disappeared, and a scene began.

To a dock swam big ship. On a ship were many native inhabitants of Ooo and very young Joshua. Joshua came to ship's captain and he asked if he can leave ship on a moment.

-Yes. - captain responded him. - But, at first, help us in taking of loading, and come before sunset. I don't wait on laggards.

Suddenly a Joshua voice rang out from nowhere.

-I wanted to earn on my wedding with your mother. I caught many works, even on cargo ships. And one of these ships swam to Ake.

Next, they followed Joshua to Ake's Main Square. Suddenly someone shouted: URSA IS COMING!

From forest emerged big bear. Its paw was as big as Ake's Main Square. It went trougth city, destroying anything on it's road. In one moment Joshua ran to one of stalls and he said "Excuse me.", and he grabbed long, white sword from counter. He attacked monster with very big aggression. He ran on monster, hitting and hitting

-I fought with Ursa very, very long. - Joshua talked again - It tried to shake me from itself, but I very strongly held its fur. At last, I hit sword in its sensitive point. And Ursa was defeated.

-Ake's inhabitants immediately hailed me a Second Hero of M. I got this white sword, and a home in Ake. One day, Ogast noticed me, and we became friends. I was his own guardian, and he gave me real work. But after half of year, I got a letter from Margaret. He wanted me to immediately leave M. So, I left M. I regretted this very long time.

After it, they came back to cloudy land. At end, Finn asked Billy and Joshua:

-Why you will not go with us? We need you!

-We are just illusion. Anything there is illusion... Second crystal is encyclopedia...

His last words were like a silent noise. They came back to reality.

After they roused, they heard knocking in the door. Pann opened them.

In door standed King Ogast.


End file.
